


Bakla Bay

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Lisas a seventh wheel, M/M, i swear the girls are not a background relationship, this is based off my friends dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: Team Flash decide to take a vacation. The problem is that a three certain members of The Rouges decide to go on vacation as well. What are the odds they go to the same place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggprince/gifts).



Cisco was tired. He hadn’t gotten much sleep and he was tired. Exhausted. He was on his fourth (fifth?) cup of coffee and it was causing him to shake a little. He put his head in his hands and sighed. He made it a policy not to sleep at the labs, but damn was he rethinking that. Just as he went to put his head on his desk, a whoosh of wind sent him jolting upright.

“Jesus Barry, I swear I’m going to put a bell on you. Although I’m not sure it’d help.” Cisco said, standing and grabbing his coffee cup walking over to the machine.

“Cisco how many cups is that?” Barry asked pulling the cowl down off his head.

“Uhm five or six.” He mumbled taking a sip of his refilled cup.

“Cisco you need like a break.”

“Don’t we all.” Cisco said. He walked back to his desk and plopped down in his chair.

“Yeah. Lets do it.”

“Do what?” Cisco said and takes a long drink of coffee.

“Go on vacation.” Barry said. Cisco choked on his coffee and pounds on his chest with his fist.

“Barry,” Cisco started when he finished choking, “we can’t just up and leave.”

“Yeah we can. There is an actual police force.” Barry pointed out.

“I, well, but.” Cisco sighed. “Okay. Lets go on vacation. But you’re the one who’s convincing Caitlin.”

 

* * *

 

 

A day later team Flash was on their way to the Bakla Bay, some beach in the Philippines. Cisco had chosen. They used money from the S.T.A.R. Labs bank account. They had booked rooms for each of them at a nice little resort. Cisco insisted on a window seat for the plane ride then slept the whole way. Caitlin was next to Cisco and Iris was sitting on the outside. She had walked in on Caitlin packing and invited herself. Barry was across the aisle. He was also asleep. Caitlin and Iris were talking about some show or movie or something and making plans for the week.

Just a few seats back unbeknownst to Team Flash was The Rouges. Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart and Hartley Rathaway. They were seated with Lisa sandwiched between Leonard and Hartley. Lisa was wearing gold headphones and typing on her computer, Hartley was sleeping and Leonard was trying to come up with plans for the weekend that didn’t involve stealing anything because he promised Lisa. So there he was planning a lot of drinking, dancing, and sleeping on his was to a beach.

 

* * *

 

 

Team Flash had finally made it to the resort and were unpacking. It turned out that the ‘resort’ was a bunch of little houses on the beach and one main check in and restaurant. Iris and Caitlin were in one little house and Barry and Cisco were in another. They each had their own bed and room. The houses were right next to each other and the water was nice and clear. There were two rows of chairs on the beach and by the time they had finished unpacking Iris and Caitlin were sitting on chairs next to each other in their swimsuits. Barry and Cisco changed into to their swim shorts but kept their shirts on because Cisco wanted to check out the bar. Barry was waiting outside, Caitlin had to make a special drink for Barry to be able to get drunk so there was no point in going in. So there Barry was when Cisco all the sudden burst out the doors and started talking wildly.

“Whoah Cisco calm down! What happened.”

“Yeah Cisquito. What happened. We were having a pretty pleasant conversation back there before you ran out.” Barry turned around and was shocked to see none other than Hartley Rathaway standing there arms crossed holding a few bottles, smirking.

“Hey Barr. How are things?” Barry instinctively moved to stand in front of Cisco, ready to flash them away. “Oh calm down. We came here to relax.”

“We?” Cisco asked moving into the open slightly.

“Oh yeah I came with Leonard and Lisa.” Hartley replied. Barry had relaxed from his defensive position and Cisco had moved next to him.

“So, Pied Piper, Captain Cold and Golden Glider just happened to decide to go on vacation the exact same week as The Flash and go to the exact same place? That just sounds fake. By the way what is with the rogues and alliteration? Weather Wizard, Gorilla Grodd.” Cisco said.

“Cisco you named half of us.” Hartley shot back.

“Whatever, the point is how do we know you aren’t just here to try and kill us?”

“Because we don’t have our weapons.”

“What?” Barry says shocked. “Why?”

“Because me and Lisa want to relax, and we made Len leave his gun behind.”

Barry thought for a minute. If they were just there on vacation then both of the groups could probably just relax. On the other hand if they weren’t.

“Listen I don’t really give a fuck whether or not you believe me I just came her to get drinks.” Hartley held up the bottles he was holding and walked away. “See ya Cisquito.” He said and turned around to wink before focusing his attention back the way he was heading.

“Well,” Barry started, “that was weird.” He turned around to say something to Cisco but paused. Was he blushing!? “Oh my god Cisco.”

“Shut up.” He huffed and walked away. Barry shook his head in wonder and started to walk back to their house. He took his time and enjoyed the walk because he barely had the time to enjoy things like that now. When he got back Caitlin and Iris were sitting in the shallow water building a sandcastle.

“What are you two up to?” Barry asked smiling.

“We’re making a sandcastle.” Caitlin said giggling. She and Iris made eye contact and started giggling uncontrollably. Either they got into the drinks early or they had some inside joke. Barry shook his head and walked away from the girls.

 

* * *

 

  
Later that night Team flash were seated at a booth in the resorts restaurant talking happily. Iris next to Caitlin and Barry next to Cisco.

“Well, well, well, what do we have hear.” Everyone stopped at the distinctive drawl and looked at the new arrival. Standing there in the same outfit he arrived in was Captain Cold. He was smirking and had his hands on his hips. “Quite the peanut gallery going on here.”

“What are you doing here Snart?” Barry asked.

“Please at least call me Leonard. Snart is so… obnoxious.” Iris snorted at that.

“Okay, ‘Leonard’, what are you doing here.” Barry repeated.

“Hartley told me that you guys were here and I just wanted to see how its going.”

“Its been fine. Now please, we’re trying to have a nice dinner.” Caitlin snapped and Leonard held his hands up in defense.

“Okay, okay I’ll go. Enjoy your meal.” He smirked and walked away. Everyone was a little shocked but once the food came they all shook off the odd encounter and started to eat.

 

* * *

 

  
Later the two girls were sitting on the couch talking on and on. By the time either of them looked at the time it was midnight.

“Oh my god! Iris its midnight!” Caitlin gasped and giggled. Iris giggled also and eventually they were both laughing their asses off, and neither of them new why.

By the time they had finished their laughing fit they had ended up on the floor staring at each other. They jumped when a bird hit the window.

Caitlin looked down and blushing.

“I uhm, should probably get to bed.” She looked back up and smiled brightly at Iris. “Goodnight Iris.”

Iris blushed and smiled. She leaned forward and gave Caitlin a kiss on the cheek.

“Night sweetie.” She smiled and walked to her room, door shutting softly behind her. Caitlin giggled to herself for the fifth time today and giddly walked back to her room. 


End file.
